


3

by mishmedunitsa



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин, Бэтмен и др. Как Дин умудрился обзавестись щенком в самый разгар съемок "Хоббита"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	3

Уилс сказала: «Ну надо же тебе с кем-нибудь жить!». Уилс сказала: «А если его усыпят?». Уилс сказала: «Он такой же рыжий, как ты» — засмеялась в трубку счастливым смехом, и все было решено. Он ничего не мог изменить. 

Когда на следующий день Дин зевнул в восьмой раз за десять минут, прошедшие с начала их рабочего дня, Эйдан обернулся и улыбнулся сочувственно. Сам он, хоть и не был «жаворонком», на зависть Дина как-то очень быстро приходил в себя по утрам.   
— Что, слишком бурно провел выходные? — разговор был небрежный, совершенно ни к чему не обязывающий — Дин мог бы отделаться пожатием плеч, мог бы рассказать в подробностях всю свою жизнь с младенчества, но результат выйдет один и тот же — Эйдан будет крутить головой по сторонам, почти не слушая, будет рассеянно улыбаться, потом скажет что-нибудь умеренно бессмысленное. Дин уже давно решил, что, коротко говоря, Эйдану плевать на то, как Дин проводил выходные, и на самого Дина тоже. Бесполезно, что уж там — хотя, видит бог, Дин вовсю пытался идти навстречу (насколько позволял его не слишком общительный характер, конечно). А Эйдан почему-то все время незаметно сворачивал с пути. 

Дин подумал, пожал плечами, снова зевнул — и неожиданно сказал правду.   
— Я завел щенка. Он полночи скулил, пришлось вставать, греть молоко, греть ему подстилку… — Про то, как он в конце концов забил на подстилку и взял щенка в постель, и как до утра не мог уснуть, обмирая от каждого подергивания младенческой лапы, и как щенок обслюнявил рукав его пижамы, Дин не собирался рассказывать. Он ощутил странное волнение — хотя ничего странного, до обещанного приезда Уилс был еще час, а за это время зверь вполне мог влипнуть в историю. Мысленно перебирая все опасности, грозящие щенку в доме — и дому от щенка, — Дин не сразу заметил восторженный, неверящий взгляд Эйдана.  
— Ты с ума сошел! Серьезно, завел щенка? А какой породы? А кто с ним будет, пока ты на съемках? А сколько ему? — Дин слегка покачнулся в кресле, не выдержав неожиданного шквала интереса со стороны Эйдана. 

Все утро он потихоньку рассказывал. Как обычно, сначала времени на это совсем не было, потом неожиданно стало полно — что-то там не складывалось со светом, и они торчали посреди павильона на своих стульчиках и болтали. Уилс из дома слала восторженные СМСки о щенячьей жизни, Эйдан читал их, заглядывая Дину через плечо, хихикал и громко дышал в силиконовое ухо.

Как-то так само собой вышло, что вечером Эйдан без всякого сомнения и смущения оказался у него в гостях. Знакомился с песиком. Песик напрудил лужу возле Эйдановых кроссовок, потом сам же и поскользнулся на ней, взмахнув лохматыми ушами.   
— И как бы мне его назвать? Что-то у меня совсем нет идей, я, блин, даже в твиттере спросил… — Дин пошел за тряпкой. Вслед заржал Эйдан, напугав щенка, и тот снова пронесся по луже, сразу и вытерев ее пушистым задом.  
— Ну и как, помогли тебе социальные сети?   
— Да как-то не очень. — Дин обтер мокрой тряпкой сначала упирающегося щенка, потом пол. — Вот ребята из «Джонсонов» предложили назвать его Локи. Что-то я побаиваюсь.   
Эйдан подхватил щенка под длинные неуклюжие лапы, поднял немаленькую тушку, оценивающе оглядывая — задние лапы беспорядочно брыкались, туго набитое пузцо напоминало грушу.   
— Да не, нафиг, какой из него Локи, сам видишь! — Зверь угрюмо, но терпеливо сносил смотрины, тявкнул лишь раз — гулко и тонко. — Серьезная морда какая, это, наверное, все из-за ирландской крови. Мы знаешь какие серьезные ребята!  
Серьезный щенок дотянулся и лизнул длинным розовым языком запястье Эйдана — и сам смутился, заскулил и завозился на руках. Серьезный ирландец Эйдан, зажмурив глаза от удовольствия, что-то шептал в размашистое, тонкое щенячье ухо, чесал пузо в просвечивающей рыжей шерсти. 

Как так получилось, что прежнее терпеливое равнодушие Эйдана в одночасье превратилось в жадное, непосредственное дружелюбие — Дин понять не мог, а спрашивать не решался. Всю неделю Эйдан после съемок таскался к нему — играл со зверем, все еще безымянным, и — так уж вышло само по себе — играл с самообладанием Дина. Вечером пятницы случилось непоправимое: Дин зашел в гостиную с двумя бутылками пива и пакетом крекеров — и словно споткнулся. На диване дрыхли в обнимку зверь и Эйдан. На человеческом пузе неприлично задралась футболка, и можно было убедиться, что шерсть на нем такая же густая, как на щенячьем. Уши щенка распластались по широкой груди Эйдана, влажно блестящий нос уткнулся в сгиб локтя, и сопели они, насколько позволял судить Дину его сомнительный музыкальный слух, совершенно в унисон. Буквально пару минут назад Дин еще слышал из кухни веселую бессмыслицу, которую нес Эйдан — что-то про самые сильные лапы и самые острые зубы, — и умильное повякивание щенка, цокот его когтей и шлепанье пушистой задницы об пол. И вот пожалуйста, так неожиданно и так некстати… Дин тихонько поставил бутылки на столик, выключил верхний свет и сел на край дивана. Даже в полутьме были видны темные круги у Эйдана под глазами — на этой работе вовсе не обязательно быть владельцем собачьего младенца, чтоб не высыпаться. На этом бы и прекратить разглядывание — в конце концов, Дин не высыпался еще больше, плюнуть бы на все и уйти в спальню, раз нашлась такая замечательная собачья нянька… Но какое там — дальше был ровный нос, любопытный, нахальный, красивый. Была четко обрамляющая лицо щетина, по которой так и хотелось провести пальцами. Был чуть приоткрытый влажный рот — темно-розовые, яркие, твердые губы. На этом Дин перестал дышать — и думать. 

Щенок тоненько взвизгнул во сне, не дав ему совершить глупость. Задергал лапами, съехал на диван с теплого пушистого Эйданова живота. «Мой герой», подумал Дин. Больше ничего в голову не приходило. Он закусил губу и открыл пиво, старательно не глядя, как Эйдан просыпается от щенячьих пинков и царапанья.   
— Ох блин… Прости, что-то я расслабился, — он бездумно запустил пальцы в щетину, как только что неосуществимо мечтал Дин, и остервенело поскреб — от скулы до самой шеи, где поблескивали выступившие во сне бисеринки пота. Щенок тоже завозился, открыл глаза — Дина всегда удивляло, как это у него получается, вроде только что дрых, откинув лапы, и тут же — сна ни тени, готов снова носиться и грызть все, что попадается на пути. Пошатываясь, он сел, неуверенно поднял заднюю лапу — и почесался, почти с таким же звуком, как Эйдан. И укоризненно посмотрел на смеющихся хором людей.   
— С ума сойти, какая морда! — Эйдан покачал головой и скатился с дивана, поднялся на ноги в одно длинное, слитное движение, как на тренировке — Дин чуть не поперхнулся пивом и еле смог отвести взгляд. Щенок посмотрел на них еще более осуждающим взором, а потом, словно убедившись, что толку тут больше не будет, презрительно чихнул, спрыгнул на пол и понесся в кухню. На повороте у дверей его занесло, уши разметались в стороны. Эйдан снова захохотал, покачал головой.  
— Это похоже на летящий по ветру плащ супергероя, тебе не кажется? Он ведь вырастет большим мальчиком — может, выучишь его на собаку-спасателя?   
Дин вздохнул. С его-то рабочим графиком идеалом дрессировки было бы приучить псину терпеть и не описаться до прогулки, какой уж тут супергерой! Щенок погремел миской в кухне, бодро процокал обратно, плюхнулся посреди комнаты на задницу и, склонив морду набок, стал с интересом рассматривать хозяина и его гостя. Лопухастые уши пытались встать торчком, но снова опадали, как крылья.   
Крылья, супергерой… Кажется, они сказали это чуть не одновременно — но Эйдан все же первым.  
— Бэтмен! — щенок как-то особенно заинтересованно взмахнул ухом, встал — и процокал к Эйдану, ткнулся носом ему в ногу. Вот же маленький предатель! Если бы Дин мог, он бы и сам… Эйдан смущенно хмыкнул, посмотрел на Дина:  
— Похоже, ему понравилось имя.   
— Ага, и он явно оценил твои заслуги в его придумывании, — конечно, обижаться было глупо, и Дин не обиделся, вернее, обидно было не за это. Эйдан наглаживал рыжую башку Бэтмена — да, видимо, уже точно Бэтмена, — как-то враз притихнув, словно смутился, что вызывает у щенка такое расположение. Бэтмен сопел и тащился. Дин ему завидовал. 

По Станиславскому, которого Дин очень уважал (а Эйдан не слишком — наверное, в силу молодости и присущего ей некоторого нигилизма), пауза слишком затягивалась — нужно было срочно «размочить» чем-то это ненатуральное тяжелое молчание. Даже щенок сопел едва слышно, пригревшись под ласковой рукой, и никак не помогал — вот тебе и супергерой, ну же, сделал бы хоть лужу, пришлось бы бежать за тряпкой, ворчать — и враз исчезло бы это странное напряжение, не дававшее толком вздохнуть. Эйдан поднял голову — видимо, сам решил поиграть в супергероя.   
— Слушай, а что, твоя Уилс приходит домой так поздно? Ее никогда нет дома… — Это было чудовищно коряво и фальшиво, Дин чуть глаза не вытаращил, но сдержался. И ответил почти нормально, правда, излишне сухо.  
— Мы не живем вместе, просто дружим. У меня нет девушки. — Это ничего не значило, на самом-то деле. Да и рассчитывать на что-то было глупо, Дин это знал. Просто Эйдан очень любит собак. 

Как бы не так. Это был вечер пятницы, Эйдан придумал имя его псу, поспал на его диване, выпил его пива — и твердо был намерен идти дальше. 

— А… почему? Почему нет девушки? — он всматривался Дину в лицо, и, наверное, исключительно от недостаточного освещения этот взгляд казался таким неуверенным и тревожным. Дин вздохнул, готовясь к прыжку. Он понятия не имел, что сказать. Вернее, стоит ли говорить.  
Да в конце-то концов, это его собака развлекала Эйдана каждый вечер! Это был его диван и его пиво… Он имел право на фору. Или — на бесповоротную ошибку.  
— А ты спрашиваешь чисто из дружеского интереса, или как?   
Гигантская летучая мышь в виде пса выбрала именно этот животрепещущий момент, чтобы сделать то, о чем так горячо Дин мысленно умолял пять минут назад — щенок пискнул растерянно и вскочил с мокрого пола. Эйдан зашипел — лужа мгновенно подтекла ему под ноги и замочила носки. Дин закрыл лицо руками… ой, то есть, конечно, выругался и побежал за тряпкой. 

И новыми носками. И новыми бутылками пива. И вообще, все как-то стало по-новому — неуютно, непривычно, словно необмятая, нестиранная новая одежда. Дину, кажется, жало в груди. И немного ниже — тоже. Эйдан пил пиво, рассеянно крутя головой по сторонам, и видно было, как ему совершенно все равно. Так же, как было раньше, до Бэтмена. 

Он со стуком поставил бутылку на стол — щенок опасливо приподнял ухо на звук, глянул со своего коврика.   
— Я не очень хороший друг — не до такой степени, чтоб интересоваться личной жизнью друзей с какими-то там девушками. — У Дина уши, кажется, тоже бы встали торчком, если бы могли. Он смотрел с изумлением, а Эйдан продолжал разговор, как будто и не было унизительного беганья с тряпкой. — Поэтому — нет, я спрашивал не из дружеского интереса. Прости, если разочаровал.   
— Кхм… В чем?  
— Ну как же — в том, что у меня к тебе нет дружеского интереса. Исключительно, видишь ли, не дружеский. — Тут он наконец смутился, да так, что мог бы с успехом заменить бра. Бэтмен в своем углу протяжно зевнул с подвыванием, и Дин, не выдержав, хихикнул.   
— Прости!  
— Да черт с ним. Но этот пес попирает все законы драматургии!   
— Значит, нам нужно действовать по другим законам… 

И они стали действовать. Очень быстро и жадно — пока не срубила снова усталость, пока не решил вмешаться неумолимый рок в виде Бэтмена с его очередной лужей.   
— Ох, Дин, какой же ты… И зачем я надевал носки?  
— И зачем ты болтаешь? — но это было легко исправить.   
Эйдан был горячий и нетерпеливый, как щенок. Он перебирал лапами, рычал и покусывал Дина, он тыкался губами ему в шею, вылизывал губы, слюнявил ухо. Можно было бы посмеяться, если бы Дин мог. Какое там — когда эта зверюга принялась за него всерьез, стало не до смеха. Дин стонал и плавился под его руками и думал о том, как же он любит собак. Если бы не Бэтмен…

 

— Если бы не Бэтмен, я бы не решился, ты прав.   
Они лежали на развороченном, как после набега вышеупомянутого, диване — сплетясь тесно-тесно, Дин уткнулся носом в сгиб локтя Эйдана, как мечтал еще недавно. Лохматая грудь мерно поднималась и опускалась от дыхания прямо у него перед глазами, и сквозь шерсть на ней поблескивали капельки пота. Было очень хорошо, жарко — и непонятно.  
— А мне казалось, ты меня вообще мало замечаешь.   
— Я не думал, что смогу решиться. Старался поменьше смотреть на тебя, чтоб не было соблазна. Но если против твоего обаяния я еще смог выстоять, то ты плюс щенок — это было уже выше моих сил!  
От смеха трясся и потрескивал диван, а потом они перестали смеяться и снова начали целоваться — но треск почему-то не прекратился.   
— Это что, налет летучих мышей?   
— Да нет, просто наш супергерой нашел крекеры — и уничтожает их, как пособников зла!

На очередной взрыв смеха щенок рыкнул недовольно — и потащил свою добычу подальше, в темный коридор. Мало ли, что придет в голову этим дуракам! Впрочем, его никто не побеспокоил, и он с аппетитом сожрал все печеньки и даже кусочек пачки. А потом вернулся в комнату — и уснул на диване, положив лапы на одного хозяина, а башку — на другого. В эту ночь он был совершенно счастлив.


End file.
